


Smart Thinking

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [15]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bring your toothbrush for the aftercare, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstanding, Multi, Non-Sexual Spanking, Pining, Punishment, Self-Worth Issues, Spanking, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Among the three of them, Mick is not the one with ten thousand PhDs or the one able to think of ten thousand possible scenarios in a millisecond and pick the best. He's not very good with words. But sometimes, he has to be the smart one. For the sake of all three of them.





	Smart Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> //Let's end the year in style, with another Spanking Sunday fic! (even though technically the year only ends tomorrow....)  
> This is a loose follow up to last week's "Guilty", but can be read totally on its own. Seeing it as a follow-up will likely up the angst part of the hurt/comfort though, if you're interested :P  
> And also, because the summary is likely misleading in this: the spanking that occurs here is Len spanking Ray, because they are both being idiots. Enjoy~

It had been a month since Snart had come back. A month, and the tensions were high. Ray knew that now that he was back he didn‘t have a claim on Mick anymore, so he had retreated. Had gone back to sleeping in his own bed, gone back to spending most of his time alone, and he tried to avoid Mick as much as he could. He knew he would lose him now, but that didn‘t mean he was eager to hear it. Whenever he still spent time with Mick, he still got treated to those breathtaking kisses, those small smiles, those moments that were so sweet and meant so much to him. He knew it was coming, but he couldn‘t bear the thought of Mick breaking up with him.

But he saw how Mick looked at Len, and how Len looked at Mick. That look of longing, of pain, of so much love. He was sure Mick would never look at him like that. He wanted him to, but he knew that Mick and Len belonged together, so he wouldn‘t be in the way. He‘d just go back to the way things had been before, even though he could hardly remember how that had been.

It was curious though, he hadn‘t seen Mick and Len do anything yet. Not that they had been big on PDA before Len died, but you could occasionally see them hold hands or share a little kiss, or just sit close and talk in a way too intimate for people who were just friends. But now, there was none of that. Always a respectful distance, friendly conversation, and that longing in their gazes. Mick was probably just being polite and wanted to break it off with Ray before he went back to Len. Ray just wondered what was taking him so long.

In the end though, it was Len who confronted him about it, surprisingly. He cornered him in Mick‘s room (Mick‘s room now, not theirs anymore) when he was picking out a change of clothes for the next day. All his stuff was still in Mick‘s room, so he had to go in and grab something whenever he needed it. He didn‘t want to be so obvious and clear out his stuff before Mick kicked him out. Or maybe he should do that, avoid the confrontation completely…

Len shut the door behind him and told Gideon to lock it, trapping them both inside.

„What do you think you‘re doing, Raymond?“

Ray frowned a little and looked down at his hands. He was holding a change of clothes, nothing more. Nothing suspicious. „Just getting a fresh set of clothes?“ What was Leonard on about there?

„Not that. I mean with Mick. Why do you hurt him like this?“

Hurt him? Yeah, Mick had seemed a little sad recently, and had tried to spend some more time with Ray again, but Ray hadn‘t exactly been eager to be dropped so he‘d mostly avoided it. Every time he spent a moment with Mick could be the moment he broke things off for good, after all.

„Hurt him? I‘m just giving him his space so he can get his things together. I know he‘ll break up with me soon, I promise I won‘t be in the way. I know you guys… I know I don‘t stand a chance against you, so I‘ll let him go, I promise. I won‘t make a fuss.“ Was that what he wanted? For Ray to surrender and give Mick up before Mick could even dump him? He couldn‘t do that. He couldn‘t let go of the man that had made him the happiest he had ever been.

Leonard just scoffed and grabbed Ray, yanking the clothes out of his hands and roughly pushing him over the table, pressing him down.

„You idiot. You think he‘ll dump you? Mick is the most loyal soul there is, if he‘s with you now he‘s with you. He made that clear as soon as I came back. He‘s yours now, and you hurt him. How dare you hurt him!“

There was so much pain in Snart‘s voice, it almost made Ray want to comfort him. Almost. His mind was still spinning with what he had said, and he couldn‘t quite wrap his head around it. Snart said that Mick actually wanted to stay with Ray? But why on earth would he want to do that, Ray was just the lousy subsitute for Len.

„But you… you‘re married. You‘ve been together for thirty years!“ he protested, and only flinched a little when Snart‘s hand came down hard on his ass. He was still wearing his pants, after all. He wasn‘t so sure how he felt about Snart spanking him though, but before he could voice his concern the hand came down again.

„As if that matters. He loves you now, so much, he devotes his entire being to you, and you avoid him like he‘s not worth your time!“ He sounded so angry now, and Ray felt like he was trying to slap some sense into him, but also trying to get his own anger out. He reached back, capturing Len‘s hand. Before he could even say anything, he felt Snart take a deep breath.

„Alright. You can‘t take it anymore, you say _Waverider._ Okay?“

A safeword. A safeword was good. And a clear question for consent. That was also good. He didn‘t know if Mick would allow other people to spank him, but this was about Mick, and for Mick… so it was okay.. right? He swallowed, and gave a nod.

„Yeah. And yeah, I know he likes me, but… the way he looks at you, he‘ll just go back to you.“

It hurt to admit it, to say it out loud, much more than the sting of Len‘s hand coming down on his ass. Len gave a frustrated grunt and yanked his pants down, right along with his panties, and placed the next slap on his bare ass.

„Yeah, we were together for that long. But now he‘s with you, and you just toss that gift away. You trample it down and throw it away like it‘s worth nothing when it‘s worth _everything_.“ It remained unspoken how much Len would love to have that for himself, but Ray heard it clear as day anyway.

„I just...“ he winced when Len landed a specially hard slap on his tender skin „I didn‘t want to be in the way of you two reuniting. I know… I love him, but I know I can‘t keep him if he wants you.“

„But he wants to keep you, so keep him!“ It was Len who broke first, letting out a sob as he continued to beat Ray‘s ass. „Don‘t you dare throw away what he‘s giving you, I‘ll make you wish you were never born if you continue hurting him.“

Ray felt tears threatening to spill, and he tried to move away from Len, but the man had him in a death grip and wouldn‘t budge. And he was giving him a shovel talk while crying and spanking him, just great.

„But I see the way he looks at you, he wants you! I can‘t keep him and be happy with him when I know he wants you and just wait for him to dump me. I cant – I can‘t pretend everything is right when it isn‘t!“

„But it is, for you! He wants you, and he‘ll stay with you, our marriage be damned!“

They were both shouting and both crying, but Ray just didn‘t know what he should think. Should he accept Mick with open arms, keep his heart unguarded, pretend everything was good, just so that Mick could dump him when he realised that Snart was the one for him? He just couldn‘t risk that much pain.

„He‘ll realise he‘ll love you more soon enough...“ He could only whisper it, was dreading the point it would be happening even now already, and he buried his face in his arms to cry, finally giving himself over to the tears.

He jumped when the doors slid open, and so did Len, and Ray was pretty sure that they had locked the doors, but then Mick was standing in the room, looking at them in confusion and something like anger.

„What‘s goin‘ on here?“

„I‘m just teaching your boy here how much you love him“, Len responded, and the pain was clear in his voice. Mick frowned at him, then looked at Ray.

„What?“

Time to face the music, then.

„I know you love… you like Snart more than me. I see the way you look at him. You‘ve been together for thirty years, for fuck‘s sake. I know I don‘t stand a chance, Mick. Just… just get it over with, really.“

He closed his eyes, and waited for the inevitable to come. He would hear it, but he wouldn‘t need to see Mick‘s face as he told him he wasn‘t good enough, would never be, he‘d rather be with Len than with Ray, and it was fun, thank you, we had a good time, but it‘s over now.

It was Len that spoke first, however. „Don‘t be an idiot. He wouldn‘t tell me he‘d stay with you if he didn‘t mean it. Don‘t kick that with your feet, don‘t… don‘t desecrate that gift he‘s giving you!“

Ray clenched his teeth, and didn‘t say anything. Now that it was out in the open, it was Mick‘s call, anyway. He knew Len wouldn‘t say no if Mick wanted to get back with him.

Finally, there was a sigh, and the sound of Mick sitting down on the bed. „Now, I‘m not the smart one here -“, he ignored the protesting sounds from both Ray and Snart, „but I can‘t be the only one here who‘s heard of the concept of having feelings for more than one person. Of relationships with more than one person.“

Ray‘s eyes flew open, and he pushed himself up out of Len‘s now-limp grip as he stared at Mick.

„What do you mean?“

Mick stood again with another sigh and came over. He set his beer down on the table and wrapped a hand around the back of Ray‘s neck. „What I mean is“, he said and leaned in to kiss Ray, „this.“ And with that, he wrapped his other hand around the back of Snart‘s neck and kissed him as well.

Oh.

_Oh._

Ray stared at him with wide eyes, then slowly turned to look at Len who looked almost as perplexed as Ray felt, but also had a little speculative look in his eyes.

„I don‘t wanna decide… I can‘t decide between you“, Mick admitted, and Ray could feel his hand tensing as if he wanted to hold on to Ray no matter what. Now, this changed things. Could he share Mick with Snart? How would they do that? Have Mick alternate where he spent his nights? Split the time they‘d get to spend with him? It sounded complicated, but for Mick, he‘d be willing to do it. For Mick, he‘d be willing to do almost anything.

„What about this though?“ Snart asked, and before Ray knew what was happening Len was in his space, crowding him against the table, and then they were _kissing_.

Oh.

_Oh._

When they pulled apart, Mick looked at them like he‘d found the biggest fire in the whole multiverse, and Snart – Len was looking terribly smug at Ray‘s probably wide-eyed look.

Oh.

_Oh._

Maybe it wouldn‘t have to be so complicated after all. Len was a good kisser. He blinked a little, and found himself faced with two expectant looking criminals. It was clear where they stood, now, but Ray was the only one who hadn‘t said anything, he realised. It sounded terrifying, but also perfect, and he knew he loved Mick, and that Mick loved Len, so it would work somehow, right? Len was handsome, and smart, and he knew what he wanted, and he loved Mick more than his own life. So really, in the end, it wasn‘t that big of a decision. There needed to be lots of talking, and talking feelings with two emotionally stunted men would probably be harder than pulling a dinosaur‘s teeth, but Ray found himself smiling as he took the leap.

„We‘ll need to ask Gideon if she can make us a bigger bed.“

Half a moment after his statement, he found Mick‘s lips on his own, and he enthusiastically kissed back, only pulling back when his ass hit the table and the pain reminded him of what had been going on before Mick walked in. So he gave Mick a smile and took his hand before squaring his shoulders and turning to Len.

„So, are you gonna take care of the mess you made of me?“

It turned out that he did, and Len‘s hands felt as amazing on his ass when they spread lotion on it as Mick‘s did, and now he didn‘t even have to decide anymore between getting cuddles and getting lotion on his ass, because Mick held him while Len gently spread the cream on his sore skin, and Ray felt like he would explode with how perfect it was.

Really, why hadn‘t they thought of this before?

„Because you‘re both self-sacrificial idiots who‘d rather push me away to be with someone else than think of a good solution“ Mick grumbled, and Ray couldn‘t even be embarrassed at having spoken those words out loud.

„I like this. Coming back from the dead and finding not only my husband, but my husband and a second partner. Maybe I should die more often.“

„No, you really shouldn‘t“ Ray informed him while Mick sat up enough to presumably slap Len on the head in response.

Soon after, they were squeezed in the much too tiny bed, and Ray had somehow ended up in the middle, both men claiming that he needed cuddles the most now so they‘d both be giving them to him. Who‘d have thought that. Strong and grumpy Captain Cold and Heatwave, secret cuddlers in bed. Not that Ray was complaining in any capacity.

And just as he was drifting off to sleep, finally warm again and safe and held in arms that could drive all evil away, there was something he still needed to say.

„Only one of you is allowed to spank me per day.“

He fell asleep to the sound of Mick and Len‘s laughter, and he knew his dreams would be as great as they hadn‘t been in a long, long time as he felt two pairs of lips on his temple, sending him off into the realm of dreams.


End file.
